The invention relates to novel triazole derivatives having antifungal activity which are useful in treatment of fungal infections of plants and animals, including humans.
European Patent Application No. 82,300,888.3, published Oct. 6, 1982 as publication No. 0,061,835, broadly describes a large series of S- and O-ethers of 2-aryl-3-mercapto(or 3-hydroxy)-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)propan-2-ols, and of the corresponding sulfoxides and sulfones of said mercapto derivatives, as antifungal agents.
Concurrently filed U.S. patent applications of Richardson and Gymer, entitled "Antifungal S-Ethers of 2-Aryl-3-Mercapto-1-(1H-1,2,4-Triazol-1-yl)-Propan-2-Ols and Corresponding Sulfoxides and Sulfones", Richardson, Whittle and Cooper, entitled "Antifungal S-Arylmethyl- and S-Heterocyclylmethyl Ethers of 2-Aryl-3-Mercapto-1-(1H-1,2,4-Triazol-1-yl)Propan-2Ols", and Richardson and Whittle, entitled "Triazole Antifungal Agents", and identified U.S. application Ser. Nos. 479,524; 479,526; and 479,525 (all filed Mar. 28, 1984) respectively, are directed to S-ethers of 2-aryl-3-mercapto-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)propan-2-ols.